


Artificial sweetener view of death.

by Just_Logic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I'm not kidding, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Pain, Very graphic description of a character forcefully pulling flowers out of her own throat, a lot of gore, graphic gore, self-inflicted pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Logic/pseuds/Just_Logic
Summary: "A white carnation symbolizes innocence and pure love – definitely not it, after all, there’s noting pure about . . .”I paused for a moment. I realized the weight of my words and sighed, saying the last bit of the dreaded sentence in even more of a hushed tone.“ . . . death.”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Artificial sweetener view of death.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone gets the title's reference and I hope You enjoy this fic!

Tsumugi's POV:

I stood in front of her pod, looking at her face behind the glass. So calm. So pretty. I wanted to stroke her cheek or play with her hair, but alas, that was impossible to do through the glass, so I ended up just tracing her facial features on the cold material with my finger. 

I wish she could have lived more, but if she did I’m afraid it would have meant the end of me and then who would run the games? Who would carry Junko Enoshima’s legacy?

I started laughing at the thought of a world without Danganronpa, but my laughs soon turned into pained coughs that made me double over and made bloody flowers fall out of my mouth, making soft noises upon hitting the cement floor. 

Right. 

I forgot. 

She wasn’t dead yet.

I laughed sadly. She was so perfect, of course I’d fall for her, but one of us had to die and, unfortunately, that person happened to be her. Now, don’t get me wrong, I would have loved for her to live a long, happy life, but it was not up to me to decide that. Well, that’s not entirely true, but if she wanted to live, she should have not auditioned for the game in the first place, so really, it was her fault. 

I started hacking up flowers again. The disease was getting worse and worse every day, so, if I wanted to live, the game should really start soon. I looked through the glass of the pod once again, making sure to remember all of her features. Sometimes, I would think to myself ‘How could I love someone who has brought me so much pain?’. Then I would look at her or even a photo of her and the question would be answered. I sighed to myself. There was a particularly annoying and scratchy flower irritating my throat right now, which meant there was only one thing I could do.

I leaned on a nearby table, holding onto it tightly with my left hand and reached down into my throat with my right hand. I pinched the flower nearest the exit of my throat and pulled. I had done this so many times already, but that didn’t make it any less painful. I tried not to scream out in agony. Damn, this one was really rooted in there. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I wanted to call for help, I wanted it to stop, but I knew I couldn’t stop. Not until this one was gone. I could sense blood starting to run down my throat. Feeling the need to cough the bright pink liquid up I let go of the bloom for just a second and painfully coughed to let the blood out. Along with the liquid, that was now dripping from my lips into a small pool on the table, fell the damned flower. I picked it up very carefully, trying not to damage it. After all, even if it hurt me so much, it was still just a soft and easy to ‘harm’ piece of nature, unfortunate enough to have just bloomed in the wrong place. 

I recognized the flower as a carnation. I couldn’t really tell the colour, as it was bathed in my blood. I tried to remember the meanings of different flowers from when I researched them after first finding out I had the disease. Without even realizing it I started mumbling to myself about the flower.

“Carnations symbolize pride and beauty. A red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration, so this one could have been one of those. A pink carnation symbolizes the love of a woman or a mother, well I’m definitely not her mother, but we are both girls, so this one might have been it. A purple carnation symbolizes capriciousness, so that’s probably not it. A white carnation symbolizes innocence and pure love – definitely not it, after all, there’s noting pure about . . .” – I paused for a moment. I realized the weight of my words and sighed, saying the last bit of the dreaded sentence in even more of a hushed tone. – “ . . . death.”

There were some people who would disagree with me on that one, but I didn’t want to think about that now. Actually, I didn’t want to think at all right now. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my blouse, staining the flawless white with the bright, eyesore-esque pink of blood that could make one feel nauseous and sick at even the sight of it.

I went back to her pod to look at her one last time before the game started. I softly stroked the glass with the back of my hand. As soon as my knuckles touched the cold material I felt the urge to brake the glass. I thought about what might happened if I actually did. I could get her out of here. I could let her live, it was not too late for that just yet. Hell, I could even run away with her.

No.

Why would I ever think such silly thoughts? She had to die, so, that I could carry on Junko Enoshima’s legacy. No one else could do Junko Enoshima justice. I had to carry on – for Danganronpa!  
“Yes, but You didn’t have to make her die like that.” – An annoying little voice in my head said. I think it might have been guilt, but I can’t really be sure, now can I? Afterall, I don’t even know if I can feel that anymore, after all of those games, after all of those lives I took away so mercilessly. 

No, no, no. I didn’t do that – those people wanted that! They wouldn’t have auditioned if they didn’t want that! 

.

.

.

Was the little annoying voice in the back of my head right? Maybe. I didn’t have to let her suffer for those hours. I didn’t have to choke her out for that long. I didn’t have to let something she loved kill her. Of course I didn’t. 

Except . . . 

Isn’t that what she was doing to me? 

.

.

.

.

.

“Hello? Hello? Boss, are You in there?”

I heard a voice call for me. I quickly turned to face the door just to find one of the interns peaking through it. I focused on my reflexion in the glass of her pod to make sure there was no blood on my face.

“Are You saying Your goodbyes, boss?” – The boy walked up to me and asked.

“More or less . . .” – I whispered, not really caring if he heard me or not.

“Who’s this?” – He asked. – “I mean, who is this to You, because, of course, I know who she is in the game . . . ” – He chucked awkwardly and rubbed his neck. 

“ . . . A friend.” – I answered, after a moment’s pause. I touched the glass one more time, before briskly turning away and making may way towards the exit. – “I’m done. Let’s get going now.”

The guy mumbled something along the lines of ‘All right, boss.’ And started to jog up to me, before pausing for a bit and turning his head towards the table where the blood-soaked carnation laid.

“What’s the hold up? We’re about to launch soon and You really shouldn’t miss it.” – I turned to him from my spot in the doorway. 

“C-coming, boss.” – He awkwardly ran up to me.

We walked in a peaceful silence for a while, until he decided to interrupt it.

“You know she’s not gonna’ remember You, right?” – He asked. – “Your friend, that is.”

“Of course I know, silly.” – I swatted my hand at him. - “I’ve been working here for years now! I know what the pods do too! I know she’ll forget most of her previous life, just like everyone else in this game and in the ones before it.”

“You don’t seem too happy about that . . .” – He mumbled.

“That’s not my choice to make. Of course, I’d rather her live, but she auditioned for the game and got picked for it by the committee, so there’s noting I can really do.”

“You could still make her the survivor.” – He suggested, awkwardly.

I chuckled and smiled at him. 

“You’re so silly! I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Why the plot, of course! What kind of predictable game lets the protagonist live until the end! The last time that happened was in 2015!”

The intern just grunted, seeming disappointed at my answer. 

What else could I have told him? That I would die if she were to live? Of course I wouldn’t just share that! There was still a chance he knew, though, but he would be the last person to find out, as the flower laying in the room would be thrown away by the cleaner soon and no one else could ever find it. 

This love wouldn’t kill me. I would never die for something as banal as love for another. No. I’d die for Danganronpa, like Junko, or from natural causes – nothing else.


End file.
